Tom
On Screen Enterance Chase In Jerry runs onto the stage. Tom chases after him on all-fours. They form a dust cloud of flying fists and feet for five seconds until it ends with Jerry standing on top of the cat’s head and Tom standing on his hind-legs. Moveset Non Custom Attacks: Neutral B - Mouse Missile Tom kicks Jerry like a football, sending the mouse rocketing into opponents, dealing 6% damage. The only downside to this attack is that Jerry has to get back to Tom if they’re going to fight properly, and like the Warners, T&J are helpless when they’re on their own. Side B - Spike Spike the bulldog appears out of nowhere and charges after Tom and Jerry. You can lure the canine towards opponents. He will deal 12% with each ram. This attack lasts for fifteen seconds. Don’t let Spike catch you though. If he does, you’ll deal 12% damage yourself. Down B - Mousetraps Tom can place several mousetraps on the ground. He then throws Jerry at them. Jerry sets the mousetraps off, dealing 10% damage to opponents with each snap. Ouch! Up B - Burnin' Feet Jerry puts matchsticks between Tom’s toes and sets them alight. Tom leaps upwards in shock as his tootsies catch fire. This attack is similar to the Fire Fox move, as it takes five seconds for the fire to start. If Jerry sets Tom’s feet on fire while opponents are near, they’ll deal 2% damage, and 8% damage if Tom collides with them. Final Smash - Complete Utter Destruction When the Final Smash is initiated, the stage turns into a kitchen as a cutscene plays. Jerry blows a raspberry at Tom and runs from him. Infuriated, Tom chases him. They ram into opponents, dealing 10% damage. Jerry jumps onto the oven, turning the knobs on it. Tom opens the oven door as he climbs onto it. Fire erupts from it, dealing 15% to opponents. Then, the cat and mouse run past the opponents, with a pipe and a mallet respectively. They whack the opponents, dealing 5% damage. Finally, they zip around the kitchen, knocking down the table, cupboard and fridge, dealing 30% in total. The opponents are KOed as the Final Smash ends. Custom Attacks: Neutral B: # ? # ? Side B: # ? # ? Up B: # ? # ? Down B: # ? # ? KO Sounds Tom KO1: YOW! (Tom) YOUCH!! (Jerry) KO2: OOWO HOO HOO HOO HOO!! (Tom) *Screams* (Jerry) Star KO: AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! (Tom) *Screams* (Jerry) Taunts Up: Jerry does a tap dance on Tom’s head and poses. Side: Tom grins smugly and closes his eyes. His chin juts out and he points at it, as if to say “Go ahead: give it your best shot” Down: Tom and Jerry grin at the screen. Tom holds a steak knife, and Jerry holds a mallet. Victory Options Victory 1: Jerry dances happily… until Tom steps on him and waves to the screen. After 12 Seconds after the Victory, Something pricks Tom's foot. Tom holds in a scream as his face turns red. Tom leaps up and does his usual scream. Jerry is seen with a sewing neddle as he laughs at Tom Victory 2: Tom grins smugly at the screen, until Jerry whacks his foot with a mallet. Tom’s face turns red as he tries not to yell. Victory 3: Tom has a cheesy grin… then Jerry opens his teeth like a door and waves at the screen. Lose: Tom has Jerry in his fist and is whacking him on the head. Jerry is pulling on the cat’s whiskers with each hit. Lose 2: (Sitting on the train tracks) Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Character Description TBA Icon A silhouette of Jerry’s head stood on Tom’s head represents this franchise. Victory Theme A jazzy variant of their classic theme tune heralds their victory. Kirby Hat Tom Tom's ears Jerry Jerry's ears Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell & Dexter Guidance TBA Colors/Costumes Gallery Category:Playable Characters Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Cartoons Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Starter Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Scrapped Characters